Un français débarque
by negi21
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si un français débarquais avant les regional 2009
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Je me présente, je m'appelle Leo Daniels, je vie actuellement à Lima dans l'Ohio et pourtant ma vie n'a pas commencé là. Je vivais avec mes parents, dans une ville qui s'appelle Dijon en France. Mais un jour je leurs ai révélé quelque chose qui ne leurs a pas vraiment plus je me souviens c'était un soir d'août et tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que :

Ça ne va pas Leo ? Me dit ma mère

Si si ça va !

Dit moi ce qui va pas je te connais c'est moi qui tes faite !

Tu me promets de ne pas te fâcher ?

Oui aller dit moi tout .

Ce fût la dernière fois avant longtemps que ma mère m'adressa la parole

Je suis gay.

Après cette annonce, c'est vrai un peu brutal, mes parents me laissèrent deux options : soit on me coupait les vivres et je quittais la maison, soit je quittais carrément le pays (allez savoir pourquoi une telle exigence mais bon) et à cette condition il m'aidait à vivre. Bien sur mon grand frère ne fit rien pour m'aider ce dont maintenant je l'en remercie. Alors je commençais à chercher une ville aux USA et oui il faut voir grand dans la vie. Et là, je suis tombé par hasard sur une petite ville appelé Lima une ville coincé au fin fond de l'Ohio. A ce moment-là je me suis dit allons- y mon petit. Après avoir fait les démarche nécessaire pour obtenir une « green card », je pris mes -heu mon - billet d'avion avec mon sacs sur le dos et rien de plus.

* * *

><p>Et la pensez-vous la vie fût douce et paisible comme dans un conte de fée et bien non sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire et j'aurais écrit ça pour rien mais comment on dit déjà, a oui c'est ça « la suite au prochaine épisode ».<p>

Une petite review pour un jeune auteur qui publie pour la première fois ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Les personnages ( sauf Léo ) , les lieux et les chanson ne sont ne pas a moi

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : L'arriver aux USA mon dieu comme ton est différent<p>

Autant vous dire que arriver dans une ville ou vous ne connaissez personne et que vous baragouiner juste un peu l'Anglais c'est du sport et comme je ne suis vraiment pas sportif j'ai eu du mal. J'ai commencé par me trouver un hôtel pas très chère, il s'appelait Chez Abram's. Les propriétaires n'avaient pas eu une vie facile, la gérante et son fils avait eu un accident de voiture quand il était un jeune enfant et le garçon fini en fauteuil roulant. Donc maintenant il fallait se rendre à l'école pour voir si on m'acceptait au lycée étant un étudiant français, j'appelas alors le lycée et je pris rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Arriver au lycée je me suis retrouver dans une monde digne d'une série télé mais bon il faut vraiment que j'arrête de tergiverser et eu j'en vienne au faite. Un jeune garçon habillez d'une façon assez étrange (il portait un corsé) me dirigeait vers le bureau du principal.

- Bon c'est ici, au faite je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, bienvenue à Mc Kinley

- Merci moi c'est Leo Daniels

Arriver dans le bureau du principal, il m'invita à m'assoir et commença la discussion.

- Bienvenu à Mc Kinley Mr Daniels, je suis le principal Figgins en cas de problème il faudra venir m'en parler et je verrais ce que je peux faire. Comme vous êtes un étudient étranger vous aurez droit à des dispositions particulière.

- Heu si je puis me permettre je ne désire pas avoir de disposition particulière et je veux être traité comme tous les autres élève.

- Très bien. Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais le système scolaire c'est à vous de sélectionnée les matières que vous voulez sachant que certaine sont à faire obligatoirement au cours de l'année après c'est vous qui décider à quelle semestre vous voler les prendre.

- C'est déjà fait je les ai données à votre secrétaire et elle m'a fait mon emploi du temps.

- Bon et bien je crois qu'on a fini je vous donne ce papier à montrer à vos professeurs que vous aurez cette semaine et passez une bonne année.

- Merci Mr Figgins

Je vais vous avouer quelque chose : les lycées américain sont des L-A-B-Y-R-I-N-T-H-E, je premier jour je me suis perdu (et les autres jours aussi). Mais me perdre ne m'a pas fait que du tort. Un jour alors que je cherché ma salle de math je me suis retrouvé devant une salle ou un groupe de fille était déguiser en Lady Gaga. Sur le coup je n'ai pas osez entrer mais quand j'ai reconnue Kurt j'ai rigolé un peu trop fort. Un homme au pectoraux de la taille de la Bourgogne me pris part le col et me fit entrer dans la salle.

- Je l'ai surpris en train de nous espionner

- Excusé moi ce n'était pas voulue je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir interrompue.

- Ce n'est pas toi le nouveau ? Demanda le professeur

- Oui monsieur, je m'appelle Léo Daniels

- Très bien, sais-tu ce qu'ai un Glee club ?

- Une chorale ?

- Oui exactement si tu veux tu peux assister à la fin de la répétition ?

- Oui pourquoi pas ?

Et là ce fût la révélation ! Non je rigole j'ai toujours aimé chanter mais j'ai jamais chanté pour d'autre personne que moi. Leur répétition finie Kurt et les filles sont partie de la répétition sans même ce changé. Heureusement pour eux les garçons n'était pas affublé de tel costume. Le prof est venu me parler et me dit

- Alors tu as trouvé ça comment ?

- Génial, en France on n'a pas ce genre de club

- Et tu chantes ?

- J'essaie mais je n'ai jamais chanté devant quelqu'un ?

- Dans un mois on a le concours régional si tu veux passer une audition tu es le bienvenue, on a toujours besoin de choriste.

- Je ne sais pas ce serais quand ?

- Le mardi et le jeudi après-midi de 14h à 16 h la réunion d'aujourd'hui était exceptionnel.

- Mais ça ne dérangerais pas les autre d'avoir un nouveau membre juste avant un concours aussi important.

- Mais non ne temps fais pas va et tu sais ce que tu vas nous interpréter ?

- Oui je pense que je vais chanter White Rabbit de Jefferson Airplanes.

- Je t'avouerais que je ne connais pas.

-Vous avez cours sinon je vous la chante maintenant et vous me dites ce que vous en penser ?

-Si tu as l'instu' vas-y.

Et je me suis lancé :

_One pill makes you larger_  
><em>And one pill makes you small<em>  
><em>And the ones that mother gives you<em>  
><em>Don't do anything at all<em>

_Go ask Alice when she's ten feet tall_

_And if you go chasing rabbits_  
><em>And you know you're going to fall<em>  
><em>Tell him a hookah-smokin' caterpillar<em>  
><em>Has given you the call<em>

_And call Alice when she was just small_

_When the men on the chessboard_  
><em>Get up and tell you where to go<em>  
><em>And you have just have some kind of mushroom<em>  
><em>And your mind is movin' low<em>

_Go ask Alice, I think she'll know_

_When logic and proportion_  
><em>Have fallen sloppy dead<em>  
><em>And the white knight is talking backwards<em>  
><em>And the red queen's off with her head<em>

_Remember_  
><em>What the doormouse said<em>  
><em>Feed your head<em>  
><em>Feed your head<em>

- Waouh, c'est génial mais pourquoi tu n'as jamais chanté devant les autres tu as une très jolie voix.

- Merci c'est gentil, vous croyez que j'ai une chance ?

- Bien sûr !

- Bon et bien je vais aller en cours maintenant, à jeudi Mr …..

- Schuster.

- Je crois que je vous ai en espagnol là

- Bon allons y alors et j'en profiterais pour te poser deux ou trois question.

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi ?<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : la rencontre des membre : plus mouvementer que je croyais .

- Bonjours a tous je vous présente le nouveau membre du Glee Club, Léo Daniels

Et je fis mon entrer dans la pièce sous les regards de tous les membres de la chorales. A ce moment-là j'eu envie de hurler de peur mais quand je suis en société je sais me tenir.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit une fille qui portait un pull avec un cerf dessue, premièrement on ne sait pas qui sais et deuxièmement est-ce que il sait chanter ?

- Je vous laisse en juger alors, dit Mr Schuester, Léo à toi de les impressionner.

- Bon et bien je vais vous interpréter White Rabbits de Jefferson Airplanes.

Et je me suis mis à chanter ou du moins j'ai essayé quand j'ai terminé j'ai eu droit à une salve d'applaudissement et la une jeune fille noire dit :

- De la part de nous tous bienvenue au Glee Club

Et pour fêter ça tous les membres du Glee club m'ont donné rendez-vous chez un des membres mais comme j'ailais bientôt l'apprendre il y avait beaucoup d'histoire dans le cette petite chorale. Je fus accueilli par un garçon très grand un peu comme moi (je fais un mètre quatre-vingt-onze) ce qui me surprit vu que c'était la maison de Kurt.

- Bienvenue, me dit-il, désolé je me suis pas présenter tout à l'heure je l'appelle Finn Hudson.

- Enchanter moi c'est Léo mais sa tu le sais. Je suis le premier ?

- Oui mais ils ne vont pas tarder

Et au moment où il dit ça j'entendis une voiture se garer et en sortir 5 personne : 2 blonde, une hispanique, un mec en fauteuil roulant et gars aussi musclé que Stallone mais avec une crête. Mon dieu il fait peur ! La jeune fille bonde qui conduisait et passer devant moi, dit dire bonjours a Kurt qui avais fait son apparition dans la pièce sans que je m'en aperçoive et alla s'assoire dans le canapé (et c'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué qu'elle était enceinte). L'autre blonde m'a demandé si j'étais un elfe. Artie que j'avais déjà vu à l'hôtel me salua et me dit que Brittany (la blonde un peu nunuche) était un peu spéciale. L'hispanique me dit qu'elle s'appelait Santana et que j'étais habillé comme un sac (ce qui était un peu vrai).Et là, musclor arriva

- Salut je m'appelle Noah Puckerman , mais tout le monde m'appelle Puck, excuse Santana, c'est une garce mais on l'aime bien quand même.

- Je m'en souviendrais. Heu dit moi je pue ?

- Bin non mec pourquoi ?

- La blonde en étoile sur le canapé ne m'a même pas dit bonjours.

- Laisse tombé, Quinn est un peu particulière, mais tu vas voir quand tu la connaitras mieux.

- Pour moi elle a l'air d'une pimbaiche.

Et là il se mit à rire allez savoir pourquoi.

- Pourquoi tu rigole ? lui ai-je demandé

- Parce que Quinn porte mon enfant.

- D'accord donc tu es en couple avec elle.

- Plus ou moins …

- C'est compliquer ?

- Oui assez, bon je te laisse je vais voir comment elle va.

Je le suivie et rentras dans la maison mais avant de pouvoir me retourner Kurt me harponna :

- Tu as flashé sur Puck ?

- Excuse-moi ? j'ai du mal comprendre ?

- Léo je suis la personne la plus gay de Lima, j'ai un sixième sens pour ces chose-là.

- Quoi ? Tu penses que je suis gay ? C'est pas vraiment un scoop mais oui je suis gay c'est même pour ça que je suis aux Etat-Uni, mais bon parlons pas de ça, ça va me déprimer.

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je laissai Kurt sur le cul (littéralement, à mon annonce il est tombé par terre) et partie dire bonjours au nouveau arrivant qui venait de se garer devant la maison : la jeune fille noire qui me souhaita la bienvenue tout à l'heure, la fille qui ne voulais pas que j'atterrisse au Glee club, deux asiatique et un jeune homme métis et là ce fût le drame.

- Toi si tu nous fais perdre le concours les régionales je te tue !

Puis elle partit rejoindre Kurt qui avais repris ces esprit et ils se mirent à parler d'une comédie musical sur deux sorcières, enfin je n'ai pas bien saisie.

- Excuse Rachel elle est un peu folle mais ce quelle ta dit veut dire que tu chantes bien, enchanter je m'appelle Mercedes, je te présente Tina, Mike et Matt

- Ravie de vous rencontrer

Et nous somme rentrer dans la maison.

* * *

><p>La suite au prochain épisode!<p>

Excusez moi pour les diverse fautes d'orthographes je suis pas vraiment douer

Une petite Review ?


End file.
